(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for use in footwear and the like and, more particularly, to such an apparatus which has particular utility when embodied in footwear where it provides a plurality of unique qualities.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that a wide variety of types of footwear and the like are used in everyday wear as well as in other activities. They are available in prolific numbers and in a wide range of types and forms of construction as well as for a multiplicity of activities.
For example, footwear of lightweight and flexible construction is, for these very qualities and others, unusually comfortable to wear and therefore in wide usage. For these reasons and others, footwear of generally similar characteristics is also widely used in athletic activities. It is self-evident that the lightweight nature of such footwear, or shoes, affords a competitive advantage in many sports. Similarly, the flexibility of such shoes aids, to some degree, in providing a comparatively good traction and other gripping characteristics as well as to rapid adjustment in direction various supporting surfaces. Simply for purposes of illustration, footwear and shoes of this general character are widely used in sports such as football, basketball, baseball, soccer and running sports, track and field events, golf and many other such competitive activities.
The market for footwear and shoes of this general type has been extensive for the above-noted reasons and others for a significant period of time. However, such conventional shoes have not appreciably been improved over this period. In point of fact, such shoes have been lacking in many respects, particularly in athletic usages. For example, the flexibility, traction and gripping characteristics of such shoes are limited in various respects. This creates not only a limitation on the wearer's performance, but can be hazardous. Slipping due to a loss of traction interferes with maneuverability in such activities. The ability to achieve a pivoting motion is similarly limited due to insufficient gripping characteristics, traction and the like. This factor proves deleterious in a multitude of usages. In otherwords, overall maneuverability is negatively affected by these limitations.
This is particularly true in track and field sports, such as sprints, distance events, long jump, standing long jump, high jump and pole vault. Such considerations as flexibility, traction, gripping ability and maneuverability, if lacking or otherwise limited, can mean a substantial difference in overall performance.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have an apparatus for use in footwear and the like which provides enhanced performance; which has particular utility when embodied in a shoe; which has improved capabilities in flexibility, gripping characteristics, traction and maneuverability; which is both comfortable and durable in use; which affords a superior capability for traction on a supporting surface regardless of the composition of the supporting surface; which permits the wearer to have an improved degree of control over the amount and character of the gripping characteristics; and which is otherwise successful in achieving its operational objectives.